Behind the Mask
by Clairesa-chan
Summary: What happens when the Clan doesn't get killed? What happens when Itachi has to wear a mask because he thinks he's a monster. What happens when he fallens in love with Sakura? And what happens when Sasuke gets jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Mask

I don't own Naruto if I did it wouldn't have been Itachi who died…

"Normal Talking"

"**Inner Talking"**

'Thinking'

"_**Demon Talking"**_

Sound Effects

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

"Shisui Uchiha I have a mission for you. Kill Itachi Uchiha and obtain Mangekyou Sharingan. Then kill the Uchiha Clan." The Hokage's soft whisper made Shisui tremble in fear, "But what if I can't kill Itachi-san?" The Hokage shook his head, "Then the Hidden Village of the Leaves will have a civil war." Shisui nodded in understanding. Shisui bit his lip nervously, 'Itachi was supposed to have gotten this mission, but he went to Sasuke's graduation party instead. Does that mean Itachi would of killed me?'

The Hokage spoke again this time in a low hiss, "You will become a missing-nin and will be one of the biggest criminals in the world. I will have to send ANBU after you." Shisui nodded and shook his head to rid the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. The Hokage frowned, "Get to work Shisui. Don't be messy or your clan will be suspicious." Shisui coughed out a small cry, "Who ordered this mission?"

The Hokage sighed, "The elders, but we all know that the Uchiha Clan is planning a coup de'etat. So it must be done in order to prevent an unnecessary war." Shisui nodded yet again. Shisui walked out of the Hokage's office and tower slowly. With each step a weight fell down on his heart. Shisui felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Itachi staring at him, "Shisui what's wrong?"

Shisui didn't answer, 'Its now or never. Please forgive me Itachi-kun.' Shisui suddenly smiled, "You're like a brother to me Itachi. Did you know that?" Itachi raised one of his black eyebrows, "I suppose." A squeal was heard from behind them as a girl in all pink spotted them, "Itachi-kun you're so dreamy!" Another girl behind the pink clothed one shouted, "Itachi-kun marry me!"

Pretty soon about ten girls where shouting at Itachi telling him how handsome he was. Shisui and Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Soon they where near a river. Itachi frowned confusion hitting him like a title wave, "Why are we here?" Shisui didn't answer Itachi, but looked at the trees. Itachi sighed and took off his own sweaty shoes and socks. Dipping his feet in the water he looked back at Shisui who seemed lost in thought.

Slowly Itachi spoke quietly, "You know I always felt bad for Sasuke-kun. Our parents put so much time into making me what I am…I feel lonely, but Sasuke has to feel the burden of being a hindrance even though he's not." Shisui whispered sadly, "But you have so many girls pinning after you Itachi-kun. How could you feel lonely?" Itachi smiled, "I enjoy being pinned after, but it's not the same. Our clan wants me to fight and I can't bring a fan girl with me when I'm on an S-ranked mission now can I?"

Shisui nodded, "I envy your good looks Itachi-kun." Shisui widened his eyes in surprise, 'I can't believe I said that, but it feels good to say everything and concentrate on what I hate about him.' Itachi smiled again, "I wouldn't envy it. Cause I wouldn't know if the girl I loved would stay with me even if I had a scar on my face." Itachi turned his onyx glaze back to the water. Shisui shook, 'Now is my chance!'

Shisui took out a kuani and raised his hand. He quickly slashed at Itachi. Itachi who was turning his head to only see Shisui with Sharingan activated and a kuani being brought down upon him backed away as fast as he could.

A sickening sound of metal hitting bone and braking flesh filled the air. Shisui widened his eyes in surprise as he looked at Itachi. The kuani was sticking grossly into Itachi's cheek. Itachi's whole left side of his face was covered in blood and Itachi was screaming in agony, "Shisui why?" Shisui narrowed his eyes, "I was always jealous of you Itachi and now that I was giving the chance I can rip you to shreds!" Shisui flew at Itachi in amazing speed.

CLUNCK! 

Shisui opened his mouth and closed it as blood slipped past his mouth. Itachi's eyes where gleaming with hatred and confusion. Shisui looked down and saw that a sword was in his stomach. Itachi backed away from Shisui, "No, no…I'm sorry Shisui-kun…I'm so sorry." Shisui coughed out a fistful of blood, "No reason to be sorry Itachi…T-this was a-all my fault…p-please forgive…" And with that Shisui closed his eyes and never woke up again.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

It has been two years since that incident and Itachi had the ugly scar on his face to remember it by. Itachi stood in front of the mirror in pure and utter disgust. Sighing Itachi put a black mask on his face. It only covered the left side of his face showing his young and beautiful right side of his face. The many fan girls thought that it made him more mysterious, but now Itachi felt like a monster.

Itachi couldn't even look at his dad anymore without feeling useless. Itachi sat down on his bed. Itachi was wearing black sweatpants and a black mesh shirt. He looked out the window to see his brother eating his lunch. One thing that Itachi never understood was why eat lunch alone when you had so many people who talked to you and made your day so much better? Shaking his head Itachi stood up lazily and walked down stairs to stop in front of the kitchen door.

"Mikoto we have to do something about Itachi. He never leaves the house unless it's at night!"

"Fugaku you don't understand! Leave him alone! He's had a rough time."

"How do you expect the Uchiha Clan to prosper? We will eventually need a heir."

"Itachi will make the right choices! Just believe in him for once instead of training him to death!"

"Mikoto…"

Itachi frowned and turned around going back up the stairs. The only person who truly was always there for him was his mother, Sasuke, and…Itachi clenched his heart, just thinking of Shisui's name made his heart ache with hate and betrayal. "Itachi!" Itachi quickly got up and followed the voice to see his mother's smiling bright face, "Itachi could you please pick Sasuke up for me today? I have to get some tomatoes because I forgot about them." Itachi nodded.

Mikoto grinned, "Thanks Itachi!" With that Mikoto left to the market and Itachi stood in the kitchen alone. Itachi sighed and began to walk towards the academy. Even though it was early he decided that it would be 'fun' to sit outside and wait for his younger brother. Itachi sat on one of the swings and stared at the school for ninja. About ten minutes later a loud bell filled the air and all the students ran to their homes or parents who stood in the front of the school.

Itachi jumped into one of the cherry blossom trees and watched Sasuke look around for Mikoto or him in confusion. Itachi smirked and just as he was about to jump down he heard a small whimper from underneath him. Since he was pretty high up in the tree he didn't see or care to see anything under him. He looked down and saw a girl with pink-hair. He could tell that she was about Sasuke's age.

Itachi snorted slightly and jumped towards Sasuke who jumped back in surprise. Itachi looked at the cherry blossom tree and noticed the girl under it was crying her little heart out. Sasuke pulled Itachi's pants, "Can we go home now?" Itachi frowned and nodded. Soon they where at their house. Sasuke grinned at Itachi and showed him his report card, "Look nii-san! I got all As!"

Itachi bent down and patted his head, "I'm proud of you Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled, "I'm going to go show mother!" Sasuke ran off. Itachi then walked back to the academy. He looked at the tree and noticed the girl was still crying. Itachi looked closely at the girl before he approached her; she had big green eyes, a wide forehead, pink hair, and creamy pale skin. Itachi felt his heart beat a little faster with each step he took towards the young girl.

Then Itachi stopped, 'I'm a monster.' He stood there about five feet away from the girl staring at her. She just then noticed his large and powerful presence. She slowly looked up and bit her lip. But nothing was there…

Itachi was sitting on the tree so the girl couldn't see him. Itachi whispered quietly only loud enough for her to hear, "Hello. Why are you crying?" The girl looked around and asked in confusion, "Who's there?" Itachi quickly thought of a lie, "I'm the cherry blossom tree's spirit. I can't talk all the time, but for you I'll try." The girl smiled looking at the tree, "I'm Sakura tree-san!" Itachi nodded to himself, "Ah...but why where you crying?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Tell me what you all think! This just came to me and I had to write about it! So please R&R! I know the characters are a little OCC, but sorry! For now they have to be! And the coup de'etat never happened it was just a rumor if your wondering about that and all…or it just didn't happen yet…(Laughs evilly)

Clairesa-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Six years later…_

Sakura smiled to herself and walked to the academy. Today was the day that they got their teams. Sakura walked over to her favorite spot, underneath the cherry blossom tree. This was the place where she made her first friend. Even though one might not consider a tree a friend she did. Sakura sighed and whispered quietly, "Are you awake tree-kun?" A strong masculine voice answered her, "Yes I am Sakura-chan." Sakura grinned, "I'm getting my team today. I hope I get the same team as Sasuke-kun!" Itachi who was on his usual branch frowned and fumed in anger but his voice did not show it, "And why is that?"

Sakura giggled, "Well I've told you over and over again why tree-kun. I love him." With his own anger rising Itachi whispered, "But he doesn't care about your love or anyone else's. He ignores you. How can you still love him?" Sakura shrugged, "I like to believe that he does care. He just finds it hard to show it."

Itachi harshly whispered, "Sakura…I want to protect you. I…" Sakura interrupted him, "I don't want to be protected tree-kun. Besides how could you protect me? You can't even move!" Angrily Sakura stood and ran away from the cherry blossom tree. Itachi sat there completely baffled. Itachi knitted his eyebrows together and went to the Uchiha compound. He had his black mask on, but he still felt the people's fearful eyes on him.

Over the last three eyes all his so-called friends had stopped talking to him. The only one he had left was Sakura, but Sakura didn't even know he was human. Itachi hated to admit it, but he was lonely. It was driving him insane. His brother was stealing the only thing he had away from him without even trying. Itachi was soon in front of his house and he walked in stealthily. Mikoto's soft gentle voice filled the air, "Fugaku you need to stop worrying."

Itachi stopped to listen. "Mikoto when will he live?"

"He's living now!"

"He only leaves for missions and trains. Normally I would be happy, but even on his missions he doesn't talk to anyone. Name just one friend he has!"

"I'm his friend."

"You're his mother. It doesn't count."

Itachi sighed and walked to his bedroom. He walked to the bathroom and took off his mask to reveal the other side of his face. Itachi smashed his fist into the mirror. The glass shards where sticking out of his knuckles and blood was running down his hand. Itachi sighed heavily and plucked out all the shards. Itachi then plopped on his bed and fell asleep.

Two hours later and he awoke, just in time for when the students came out. Itachi placed his mask back on his face and went to his usual spot. It seemed like forever till his pink-haired friend came back under the tree. She was shaking in excitement. Itachi couldn't help but laugh softly, "What happened?" Sakura frowned and then spoke; "Sasuke-kun is in my team! But so is Naruto. Aren't you going to say sorry tree-kun for insulting Sasuke-kun and me?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Sorry Sakura-chan for insulting you, but not for insulting him." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "Tree-kun! I expected better from you!" Itachi snorted, "Don't expect anything from a tree Sakura-chan." Sakura laughed quietly, "I'm sorry for saying those things about you though tree-kun. I know you're just trying to help me, but when it comes to Sasuke-kun I don't want your help." Itachi looked at Sakura and he noticed that tears where in her eyes and her eyes where filled with guilt.

Itachi clenched his fists, "Sakura-chan…" Sakura stood up and placed her hand on the tree bark, "I still want to be your friend but I won't come as often. You should find someone else to help like you've helped me. Good-bye." Sakura walked away even when she heard Itachi's pleas of her staying.

Itachi narrowed his eyes into slits…he would not lose her. No, he would not lose her to his little brother. She was the only thing he had left to a normal life and he was not going to let her go.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry if this is fast paced at all but I can't help it! Please Review cause I love you!

Clairesa-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Itachi walked to the Hokage's tower. Once inside he silently made himself to the third Hokage's office. Knocking politely he soon heard a, "Come in." Steeping inside he looked at the Hokage; he looked tired but altogether happy, "Hello Itachi-san. Have you come for a mission?" Itachi shook his head and then bowed deeply, "I have come here to ask you to do one thing for me. A favor if you will." The third raised an eyebrow; Itachi never asked for anything, "So what is it?"

Itachi bowed lower, "I have fallen in love with a girl, but she doesn't know who I am. I've pretended to be a spirit to get close to her and now that I am so close she pushes me away. I want to get an arranged marriage. She might not want it…or should I say she will not want it, but I know that she could learn to love me." The Hokage's eyes widened, "Have you told your parents of your plans?" Itachi shook his head, "No, they want me to marry another Uchiha, but I have no interest in them. I know that once they look at my face they will draw back in fear and curse my name under their breath every time they see me."

The Hokage's eyes softened, "Itachi-san…" Itachi bit his lip and fell on his knees, "Please Hokage-sama. I have never asked for anything in my life other than to be normal and to be loved. I know now that the only woman that would truly love me is Sakura Haruno! Even though at first it might be painful. I know that deep in my heart she will accept me like no other can!"

Clearly not knowing what to do the Hokage whispered kindly, "Itachi-san stand up and look at me." Itachi did as he was told. The Hokage could see Itachi's eyes start to water and hidden pain, "I…I will grant you your wish. I think that her family will be pleased to enter into such a powerful Clan."

Itachi smiled truly, "Thank-you Hokage-sama! Please tell Sakura-chan the news for me. At first she won't even know who I am. But I will try my hardest to gain her love and her trust!" The Hokage nodded and looked at the papers in front of his desk, 'This could get messy if Miss Haruno doesn't learn to love him. Then that coup de'etat that we feared might really happen.'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was called down to the Hokage's office along with her parents. Sakura knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, 'What could this be about?' As soon as they entered the Hokage's office she saw Sasuke and his older brother Itachi? Yeah, that was his name. Along with Sasuke's parents.

Sakura blushed slightly once see saw Sasuke stare at her. The Hokage lifted his hand to his head and spoke loudly, "I'm going to arrange a marriage." Sasuke's father growled, "Between who? One of my sons will have to marry that pink-haired brat?" Sasuke's mom glared at Sasuke's dad, "Shut-up and listen to what the Hokage has to say!" My parents Yuna and Ryuu looked at each other, "So you're telling me that Sakura will be Uchiha Sakura?"

The Hokage smiled, "Okay, now listen. To make the ties with our village better and to let Itachi produce an heir this must happen. Sakura gasped, 'Itachi? But I wanted Sasuke-kun! Oh this is so wrong!' Itachi glanced at Sakura and noticed the look of horror on her face. He flinched slightly before looking back at the Hokage.

Mikoto growled, "Did you ask Itachi if this is what he wanted? He could still find a girl!" Itachi fondly looked at his mom, "Yeah, this is fine with me." Sakura after hearing what Itachi said shivered in anger, "Did anyone ever asked what I wanted?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hope everyone likes!

Clairesa-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Hokage frowned at Sakura's shouting, "Enough Haruno Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at him. He was smiling now and he spoke kindly, "I know this must be difficult for you." Sakura snapped, "Damn right." The Hokage sighed softly before continuing, "But this is for the best of the village. If I remember you where a ninja. Now not am I only asking this of you as a Hokage, but a fellow ninja. Please learn to live with this fate."

Sakura was shaking with sadness, "But I don't even know Itachi-san!" Yuna patted her daughter's back. Sasuke grunted out a few words before anyone else could speak, "I wouldn't mind marrying Sakura if she doesn't want Itachi that much." Itachi choked on his own spit, as did everyone else in the room. "What?!" Itachi growled out. Sasuke smirked, "You heard me."

Sakura was jumping with joy and love filled her eyes. Fugaku snarled, "No! Neither of you need to marry this weakling piece of shit." Sakura's smile fell and she growled out, "Shut up old man!" Itachi smirked as he looked at his father's face, which was filled with surprise.

Before this could escalate any further the Hokage slammed his fist into his desk, "SILENCE!" Everyone turned his or her attention to him and he wrinkled his nose, "Itachi is to wed Sakura by the end of the week. No more questions or opinions." Itachi felt his heart leap with joy. Sakura felt her heart sink with dread. The Hokage then spoke seriously, "Sakura will move into the Uchiha complex tomorrow and they will live together in a separate house."

Sakura dropped her jaw, but didn't speak. Fugaku stood up and stormed out of the room with his wife following quickly behind. Sakura and her parents also left. Itachi stood in the room alone with the Hokage. Itachi took in a deep breath, "Thank-you." The Hokage smirked lifted his hand and waved it ushering him out. Itachi smiled and left in a poof of smoke.

Itachi was now near the river where Shisui had tried to kill him. Itachi sighed and took his mask off revealing a scarred face. Itachi looked into the river and his thoughts of joy left him, "If only she could see how much I can do. How much I…" Itachi stopped and started at his face for a minute before he heard a small crunch. He turned his face to see Sakura.

Sakura was about five feet away from him and she gently spoke, "How much you what?" Itachi looked at her with widened eyes, he was trying to speak, but no words found their way to his lips. Sakura gasped slightly when she saw his face completely, no one had ever seen the mask off of his face. He noticed her gasp and looked back into the river seeing his reflection before he too gasped. He wasn't wearing his protection…his mask.

Itachi stood up and quickly place the mask onto his face, "I'm sorry you had to see that." Sakura frowned, "Don't be sorry. Come here." Itachi froze and he looked at her, "I…Sakura…" Sakura smiled and walked towards him. She lifted up her hand and reached towards him, "Even though I don't love you now I hope that we can make the best out of this and at least be friends. What do you say?"

Itachi gulped on the spit that was forming in his throat and he nodded before he grabbed her hands into his and smiled gratefully, "Thank-you for this chance Sakura-hime." Sakura blushed at the hime part, but shook her head waved goodbye and left him. He stood there starting at his hand in disbelief. Suddenly he smiled and walked home gracefully.

It wasn't soon till it was dinner and he noticed that both Sasuke and his father where missing. Itachi raised an eyebrow and questioned Mikoto, "Where did they go?" Mikoto frowned and shook in dread, "He took Sasuke training." Itachi smiled at Mikoto and he saw some of her stress leave before she continued sadly, "Your father told me to tell you after you are done eating to leave the house and go into the branch house." Itachi growled, "Branch house? But I'm the heir to the Uchiha Clan!"

Mikoto nodded and tears filled her eyes, "I…I'm so sorry Itachi-kun! Please forgive me!" Itachi stood up angrily and snorted, "It's not your fault. I will handle this. I will wait for his return. He cannot kick me out of my birth right unless he has a damn good reason right mother?"

Mikoto nodded hesitantly.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I will not quit my stories it just takes me awhile to update. Sorry!

Clairesa-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Itachi's nose was wrinkled in disgust as he saw Fugaku training Sasuke. Sasuke practically held tears in his eyes as he tried to move faster…to be stronger…to be like him. Fugaku had disappointment clearly written on his face, "Sasuke you're going to need a lot of training." Itachi narrowed his eyes as he noticed that Sasuke was out of chakra, but he kept pushing. Itachi jumped down in front of Fugaku and growled, "I was not aware you where allowed to kick me out of my birth right unless you have spoken to the elders and the Hokage." Fugaku snarled, "I own this village. Do not tempt me boy, or else I'll kick you out of the village. You should be grateful I still consider you an Uchiha."

Sasuke placed himself against a tree and shakily looked at them both, 'Should I say something?' Itachi shrieked, "You nor any other Uchiha hold power over the village!" Fugaku waved his hand as though he was shooing away a dog, "Get out of here you pest." Itachi clenched his fists, "No! I refuse!" Fugaku suddenly gave him a bitter smile, "Would you like to change your name to Itachi…Haruno?"

Sasuke gasped, "But-" Fugaku interrupted him, "Would you Itachi? It's not like we need you in the clan anyways." Itachi lowered his eyes and let his bangs cover his eyes, "I would rather be a Haruno than be a corrupt, arrogant, ignorant, stupid, foolish, thickheaded, primitive, childish, savage Uchiha." Fugaku snapped, "You have gone to far!" Itachi growled, "I have not. It is you who have gone to far!" Fugaku fumed and grabbed some kuani from his weapons pouch. He threw them at Itachi in rage. Itachi screamed, "Mangekyou Sharingan!"

It was as though the world stopped and then suddenly Fugaku fell forward. Sasuke moved towards their father and held him up before shakily saying, "He's in a coma." Itachi stood there and spoke icily, "I guess I should finish the job." Sasuke glared at Itachi, "What the hell are you saying? Help me take him to the hospital!" Itachi snapped, "And why should I?"

Sasuke widened his eyes; "He's your father! You're an Uchiha-" Itachi growled, "I'm no Uchiha. And that thing is not my father. I have no father." Sasuke gasped, "Nii-san!" Itachi just turned and walked away as Sasuke was screaming his name. Itachi found himself in front of Sakura's window. She was packing her things and was humming to herself. She looked slightly depressed, but a smile still graced her pale pink lips.

Itachi knocked on the window and she jumped up surprised. She sighed and opened the window before snorting, "Ever hear of a door?" Itachi tilted his head in fake confusion, "What is a door?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "So what has brought you here?" Itachi lowered his eyes and mumbled, "I…" Sakura patted his head, "Listen…darling…" Sakura gave a small giggle, "If you don't want to talk about it…it's fine." Itachi had a blush on his face; "Well…I think I should talk to the Hokage. Then I will tell you about it. I'm sorry for disturbing you." Sakura shook her head, "It's fine, Itachi-kun."

Itachi jumped out of her window to the Hokage's office to tell him what happened…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura couldn't stop giggling, 'I can't believe that he didn't do anything when I called him darling!' 'Inner Sakura' snorted; **did you see him blush? **Sakura put a finger on her lips, 'No…' 'Inner Sakura' swooned, **and well it was very cute! I like him better than Sasuke already! **Sakura couldn't help but allow another giggle escape her lips. Than she heard a knock on her window, "Is it Itachi-kun again?" Sakura gave a small frown, "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura opened the window and allowed him in, "What is it?"

Sasuke grabbed her hands into his, "I'm scared for you Sakura." Sakura's frown deepened, "What? Why?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I'm scared for you! Don't you understand? Itachi is going mad! He hurt our father! He sent him into a coma!" Sakura gasped, "He wouldn't do that!" Sasuke shook his head, "But he did. He's going to lie to the Hokage, he attacked Fugaku first."

Sakura snatched her hands back, "Itachi-kun is honorable. I will wait for him to tell me what happened." Sasuke's eyes where hallow and empty, "Sakura, but I love you! I was there! I saw it! Please! We have to get away from here!" Sakura backed away from him, "Sasuke-kun it is you who I am scared about. Have you seen the doctor lately?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hastily growled, "What is wrong with you woman? When someone says they love you, you should not question their health."

Sakura snarled, "If you loved me then why did you always reject me when I asked for a date…or is it that…that you don't want to lose anything to Itachi-kun? Is this some sort of game? Is this because of brotherly rivalry?" Sasuke froze, "Perhaps…perhaps you are as stupid as I thought you where." Sakura tried to brake free to her door, but Sasuke stood in her path, "You can't escape me. Itachi was always the prized child! He has gotten everything! He even gets _my _teammate! But this time…I will get what he wants!"

Sakura started to shake in fear, "Get away from me!" Sasuke smirked, "But I always thought how close you wanted me to be…" Sakura wailed, "That was before I met Itachi-kun!" Sasuke smacked her, "How dare you scream his name!" Sakura's knees buckled and she fell to the floor, "I…" Sasuke then kneeled down besides her and lifted up her chin with his hand. Onyx eyes met Emerald; "I love you Sakura." Sakura whispered, "But I hate you."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry it took me so long to update…I forgot I put up a story…ehehe…And yesh…another cliffy.

Review!

Clairesa-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Itachi knocked on the Hokage's door. A muffled, "Come in," was heard and Itachi gracefully opened the door. With long strides he went up to the Hokage's side, "Hokage-sama…" Itachi bowed deeply, "I'm terribly sorry for my interruption however there has been a…_small _problem." The Hokage frowned, "If it was a small problem as you say, you wouldn't have come here in the first place. Clearly this is a big problem. Now spit it out. What is it?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly in agitation, "I am no longer an Uchiha." The Hokage gasped in surprise, "What is the meaning of this?! That is impossible!" Itachi sorrowfully shook his head, "That is not all. I have sent my father into a coma. He attacked me first and I…I refused to take him to the hospital." The Hokage placed his hand on his forehead, "This is going to be…" "HOKAGE-SAMA! HOKAGE-SAMA!" A man with green eyes and blonde hair ran into the room, "I have an urgent message!"

The Hokage shoot the messenger an angry look, "What is so important to interrupt my meeting?" The messenger bit his lip nervously; "Uchiha Sasuke has told the police force of Konoha that Uchiha Itachi has murdered Haruno Sakura after killing his father, Uchiha Fugaku." Itachi rushed up to the messenger and shook his shoulders, "Where is Sakura?!" The messenger practically screamed, "Itachi-san! MURDER!" The messenger's screams filled the once silent air, "MURDER! MURDER!" Itachi slapped the messenger with too much force making him fall to the floor with a heavy thud.

The Hokage stood up and glared at Itachi, "What have you done?" Itachi's once venomous eyes turned into wide saucers, "I didn't mean too! I panicked!" The Hokage snarled, "Run Itachi, run until you leave this village. No one will believe you with the Uchihas against you. Not only that, but now that you killed this man…you have no other choice. You must run."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura didn't know how she did it, but she was alive. Sasuke had almost killed her. Sakura winced as the blood dripped down her mouth. Sakura went into Itachi's room. She had used the window to climb into it. Sakura plopped herself down on his bed not caring that her blood began to pool around her. Barely being able to open her eyes she saw a shadow looming over her. Sakura muttered, "S-so cold." And fell into an abyss of darkness.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi let his feet take him to his bedroom and found himself looking down upon Sakura. She whispered something that sounded like, "So cold," however he wasn't sure. His mind was racing and so was his body. He healed her using some Medical Techniques he copied using Sharingan. Itachi was slightly out of breath due to the extreme amount of chakra he had to use. Sweat rolled down his brow as he picked up a backpack and began filling it with clothing and necessities. Itachi quickly went downstairs and packed some food before he went back to Sakura's side.

She was sleeping and she muttered, "Sasuke-kun…why?" Itachi's eyes softened for his fiancée. He picked her up bridal style and ran out of the village as fast as lightening.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke smiled sweetly at his mother, "Mikoto, what's wrong?" Mikoto shook her head; "I just want to know why my poor Ita attacked his father so fiercely!" Sasuke suddenly glared daggers at his mother, "Itachi is not a poor weak baby. He's turned into a killer! He killed my friend, my teammate!" Mikoto burst into tears, "He couldn't have! He loved her!" Sasuke's eyes darkened, "He also loved Shisui…didn't he mother? Now look at Shisui! He's dead because of that demon child!"

Mikoto wept, "Itachi is not a demon! He…Shisui attacked him first! He would have died-" "It would have been better that way." Sasuke spoke coldly. Mikoto fell to the floor with tears streaming down her face at full force. Sasuke just growled, "Pathetic," and walked away. Mikoto whispered, "Itachi was the only good thing that I had in my life. He is innocent and I know it no matter what anyone else says!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, 'Why is there a cool breeze?' 'Inner Sakura' screamed dreamily, **Our **_**DARLING **_**has been holding us the entire time! He must of found us and healed us! **Sakura groaned, 'That still doesn't explain why we aren't in the village…wait…we aren't in the _village?!_' 'Inner Sakura' gave a small chuckle; **We have been whisked away! Don't worry though! I'm sure Itachi-sama will explain! **

With a small nod she completely opened her eyes…she could see the ocean in the distance. Sakura gasped, "The Ocean?" Itachi heard her because his voice spoke shyly, "We are far away from Konoha. I'm sorry that I have forced you from there, but you where in danger…as was I." Sakura sighed, "How long have I been out?" Itachi's eyes tiredly glanced at her, "Two days."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "How long have you been running?" Itachi took in a shaky breath, "Two days." Sakura growled, "Then put me down and stop running! You need rest!" Itachi just held onto her tighter, "Not until I have reached the Hidden Rock Village." Sakura gaped at him like a fish, "That would be seven more straight days of running!" Itachi's knees almost buckled, "Then so be it."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Pein smirked as the spies returned, "Leader-sama…Uchiha Itachi has ran away from his village." Pein snorted, "Show me his files." A man in an orange mask with swirls growled out in a deep voice, "That is not needed Pein. I've decided that he would make an excellent addition to the Akatsuki. Get him." The spies in the room glanced at the two of them. Pein then ordered, "Find out where he is going then report back to me." The spies nodded silently. Pein then shouted, "Now go!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

I have no excuse for not updating besides I'm lazy! So sorry! But please R&R! Love you all,

Clairesa-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Itachi fell on the ground with Sakura in his arms. Luckily he landed on his knees. He gently put Sakura down and then fell forward into her lap. Sakura frowned and shook Itachi, "Itachi-kun? Are you alright?" Itachi only moaned. Sakura sighed and put him against a tree. When she was finished making a fire she got some crab from the ocean. Sakura smiled to herself as she thought happily, 'This is the most fun that I ever had…I mean this is just so exciting!'

'Inner Sakura' snorted, **Yeah cooking crabs…. So **_**exciting**_**. **Sakura growled, 'Running for our lives is as exciting as it gets, don't you think?' 'Inner Sakura' only gave a hollow laugh, **Fighting and killing is more exciting, but being with Itachi…well that **_**could **_**get pretty 'exciting'. **Sakura then blushed and squeaked, 'Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!'

Sakura then took a small glance at Itachi. Even though he was wearing that black mask she could still see the left side of his face. He had long lashes and lines on his face from stress. His skin was pale and smooth… it looked so touchable and soft. She watched his chest as it moved up and down. Sakura bit her lip; 'I…am I f-falling in love?' Sakura took the crabs out of the fire realizing that they had finished cooking. Itachi then slowly opened his eyes, "W-what happened?"

Sakura giggled, "You only fell asleep for a few hours. I made us some food! I must say that you have wonderful timing on waking up though." Sakura handed him a crab after she broke its pinchers in order to get the meat. He thanked her silently and ate the food quickly, "We need to leave…I have a feeling that something bad is going to-"

CRUNCH!

Sakura and Itachi narrowed their eyes looking in the direction of the sound. Itachi hissed, "Who's there?" Sakura frowned, 'Oh no! Itachi is still tired!' 'Inner Sakura' cockily smiled, **Then if it's an enemy we'll have to kill 'em for Itachi-kun's sake. **A white-haired man with purple eyes stepped into the clearing, "Who the fuck are you?" "Like you have the right to ask that question…," Said a man with brown hair and with sticking all over his body.

Itachi limply walked in front of Sakura as though he was her shield. The purple-eyed man then chuckled, "Are you the murder known as Uchiha Itachi? Fuck me! You look like a damn child!" The browned haired guy muttered, "My name is Kakuzu and that is my partner Hidan. Forgive him for his immature nature." Hidan fumed, "What the hell? Why do we need a little shit brat like him in the Akatsuki anyways?"

Itachi frowned, 'What is up with these guys?' Sakura growled, "What do you want with Itachi-kun anyways? Hurry and speak so we can be on our way!" Hidan looked at Sakura and grinned, "Well…hello there lovely lady! I'm Hidan and I can give you the best fuc-" "Enough with this foolishness. What do you guys want?" Itachi's eye was twitching in annoyance.

Hidan snorted, "Oh? Jealous Uchiha that I might steal your damn hot girlfriend?" Kakuzu shook his head, "We are members of Akatsuki and we need someone like you to join us. Your powers have greatly interested Leader-sama. We are an organization planning on building…peace." Hidan coughed, "World domination." Itachi grimaced, "And what happens if I refuse to join?"

Hidan smiled, "Then we just go on our fucking merry way…after we kill you, that is." Sakura gasped, "What are we going to do Itachi-kun?" Itachi grunted, "Then what will happen to Sakura?" Hidan smirked, "Cherry Blossom? What a damn fitting name…weak and fragile!" Sakura bit her lip angrily, "Shut-up you ass! Come here and I'll show you fucking weak! CHA!" Itachi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Calm down." Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "We could bring her with us to the base. She'll be safe there Uchiha-san."

Sakura looked at Itachi, "I'm willing to do whatever you want me to do." Itachi nodded and whispered, "It's not like we have much of a choice. I'm too weak in this condition and we would get killed. They are strong I can feel their Chakra…" Sakura nodded in agreement, "We can do this together Itachi-kun." Itachi gave her a faint smile before he looked up at the two Akatsuki members and spoke loudly, "We will join."

Hidan then looked at Sakura in disdain, "She's going to be a fucking bother." Kakuzu then said quietly only for Hidan to hear, "If she gets in the way kill her."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Finally I updated~ It's a miracle!!!! XD

Please R&R!

Clairesa-chan


End file.
